1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to workbenches and more specifically it relates to an auto body bench. The auto body bench is a collapsible, adjustable, scissor leg type bench having a foldable tray with a pry bar and leverage bar, accommodated with clamps and hammers, to perform a task or procedure called skinning a door, in which a damaged outer door panel is replaced with a new one. The auto body bench is designed for car doors, but can be also used for a variety of functions in an auto body shop, so as to replace the standard workbench now in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost all automobiles involved in a side collision will have door damage. Often, the inner door panels will be undamaged or will have only minor damage that may be easily straightened. The outer panel of a door is also known in the auto body trade as the door skin, or simply skin. This is the outside surface of the door.
In the auto body industry there is a procedure called skinning a door, where when the outside cosmetic skin being damaged is peeled off and a new one is attached in its place. The new panel or skin has a half inch flange on its perimeter which is folded in and crimped tight, so that it adheres to the old door shell or main frame.
Replacing an outer door panel is a common replacement job done in a body shop. If the skin is damaged to a great extent, it is almost always replaced. Door skins are about the easiest panels to replace. When the labor charge to straighten a door skin would amount to three or four hours, it would probably be less expensive to replace the panel with a new skin.
Generally, door skins are inexpensive. They can be quickly installed, when compared to an entirely new door. A new skin gives the appearance of a new door. Also, the skin can often be installed without removing the inner working parts of the door or window glass. However, the inside trim panel may need to be removed. The outer door handle is usually bolted to the door skin from the inside. Since only the outer panel is damaged, a new skin will be installed. This will save the time required to work out the damage.
Presently this task is accomplished on a variety of standard workbenches or work areas. The folding and crimping process is done by various hammers and dollies or blocks and leave the technician to wrestle with the door, while performing this awkward procedure. The standard workbench is usually used to work on smaller parts that have been removed from the car. By using the standard workbench, the parts are held at waist level, high enough to be easily worked on. The standard workbench is strong, stable, and made of steel, but is non-collapsible. A stationary shelf can be mounted beneath the standard workbench to store smaller tools, such as a tap and die set or electric drills, but cannot be folded up. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.